Metal Gear Solid: Patriot of the Snakes
by DarkTails
Summary: the Metal Gear threatens to change the face of war.
1. The New World

METAL GEAR SOLID: PATRIOT OF THE SNAKES

Snake was on a sneaking mission. Snake thought about this train of events like so: i have to save the captiveee... he said

"Snake. Your mission will be to Save the Captive. My Frequency is on this Channel. It hasn't changed One Bit." said the Kernal.

"copyh. I'll save the captivegh..."

the first guy was just around the corner. "This guy looks smart." he tried to chuse his option.

"maybe i can distract him with a sound."

"rggghhh..."

"what is that sound? could metal gear be awakening...?" said the guy and left.

"Metal gear? what in the ass is that?"

he called for some advice from the kernal.

"Kernalll, what is a metal gear?"

"snake, please just do your mission." said kernal supsicuously.

"I will find out what metal gear is... but first i must find the captiveee"

He swam underwater just do such a thing. he found the guy underwater but wearing scuba gear.

"wow, they ancored him to the bottom of this water and then gave him scuba gear so he would slowly drown..."  
he got the guy out. so our guy floats to the surface and says

COUGH COUGH HAAAH HAAAH

"youve saved me boss..."

snake was the boss. his full title is Solid Snake the Huge Boss. he is the biggest boss in the history of stealthy people.

"tell me what metal gear is..."

"metal gear is the NUCLEAR GEAR."

"nuclear gear? what kind of nonsense just streams through your mouth you very strange person..."

"its a plant to nuke the president of the united states!"

"NUKE... THE PRESIDNET?" Snake ran out to find out where the metal gear was and stop it for good. he ranned through the corridors and runned past the guards but made sure also to sneak as well. he even knocked some guys innto the water for good measure.

he snuck through the grate. down there he saw... METAL GEAR.

"thats the metal Gear!" said snake. "I must stop it from detonating!"

he jumped through the grate and unscrewed metal gears box thing. "it seems there are wires. which wire will make it stop?"

"hmm, how about this wire?" he unplugs metal gear.

BEEP BEEP

"Snake. The metal gear... you have unplugged it. This is why I wanted you to stop."

"you were hoping i would cut a wire and get electrocuted... what would make you go this far?"

"I was going to pretend to be the president and get nuked to save the president... this would have ensuredd against nuclear war... now nuclear war will happen!"

"noooooooo!" said snake

BEEP BEEP

"this the president, yall." said president lydon baines jonson. "it seems things will not be goin wayl... snake... it was a great mission... kernal roy ginsberg... i wish you the best in this new nuclear world..."

then there was a boom noise and then static...

"PRESIDENTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT" said snake with guilt

"Theres no time to cry now. We must fight in the new nuclear war and avenge the president" said kernal.

"Thats riiiiight. I cant keep living in this pain."

"Age hasnt slowed you down one bit."

WILL THE NUCLEARS BE STOPPED BY SNAKE AND KERNAL?

WILL TRUE PATRIOTISM BE AVENGED IN THIS NUCLEAR WAR?


	2. Solid Patriots

PATRIOT OF THE SNAKES II: SOLID PATRIOTS

Snake was bamboozled by the site of what nuclears had done to his home town

it was smoldered and he could smell radiation in the air.

"damn, I cant believe they did this... but who?" yes it was not just the us vs. the soviets. and indeed he pulled out his radiiation device and found it was the italians.

"italy was pulling a trick on us?" said snake.

"Snake." said kernal over the transmission. "Italy was our opponents in world war 2. perhaps old rivalies never die."

"that is good. I dig what you just said..." said snake. "So how can we stop them with out resorting too nuclears."

"We need to sneak in and assassinite the president."

"Will that work?"  
"surely!" he said. "you're mission will be to sneak into italys parlament and kill the president."

snake got on a flight to italy and then looked out the window as it flew over italy. "Your going to have to jump down." said kernal.

"Dont swet it snake" said otaku. "It may be a big jump, but your a bigger boss."

the door opened big enough for snake to jump out.

"Thats right..." said snake. "I have nothing to fear."

he jumped out the window

DARKTAILS. THE BIG DOG OF PLAY.

and then he activated a device which put him in a metal suit and then he bombared through the parliament and slammed into some gards.

"Oh no, it seems i cant sneak!" he said and pulled ouut the big guns. He machine gunned and pistoled and shotgunned and lasergunned a ton of enemy soldiers.

"It seems they new we would come here" snnake said over the tranmission

"Yes. be careful not to kill the parliament ppl who arent soldiers dumb ass." said kernal.

"dont worry." said snake and buzzed through soldiers but not parliaments, but some of the parliaments pulled out guns and shot at him so he shot back unfortunately

it was a stain on his conscience

but as he walked through to the presidents place he saw presidnet Berlu Sconi doing unappropraite tings in a party.

"BERLU SCONI. youre being replaced." said Snake

"What have i done to deserve this!"  
"you have nucleared my home town. now im bake for revenge. And your dealing with the HUGE BOSS." and he shot the pres, but the pres got out a missle gun and bombed at Snake, but snake threw a granade.

berlu sconi shot a electricity gun and it zapped Snake

"agghghgghghgh" said Snake and shot out bullets that finally tore thru Berlu Sconi and defeated him ones and for all

this is only one example of the missions snake had to go on in the new nuclear war

he must resolve the crisis with out using nuclearsand threatening the wolrd with apolcoypse.

and using his sneaks, he must sneak into facilities so as not to alert countries to his covert actions.

"I have covertly killed the president of italy." said snake over the transmiisison

then just behind him was... RAIDIN. and he had all sort of equipments like a robot.

"raidin, what are you doing here."

"It looks like your the one being replaced."  
"Snake. You messed up this mission. you alerted everyone and now nuclears are beinig used even more than before. now well be relying on raidens abilitys."

snake was standing on the rain in the streets of italy.

"I have got to have a purpose in this war..." he threw his transmission into the sea. "This time, it will be personal. and i will be the onne to do it!"


End file.
